


I Wuv You

by reddiegays



Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Children, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, basically baby hanscom helps richie tell eddie he loves him, eddie has a bad date and richie makes it all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Rose Hanscom helps her uncle Richie say those three little words to her uncle Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I Wuv You

Rose grabbed her uncle Richie’s face between her pudgy, sticky hands and moved his lips, speaking in a fake deep voice, “’I wuv you, Eddie S’getti.’”

Nodding, Richie mimicked the movement and took Rose’s chubby cheeks in his large hands, gently moving her mouth and making her giggle, “I wuv you, Rosey-Posey,” he let go, grinning as she continued to laugh gleefully at his antics, “like that?”

“Nooooo, uncle Richie! You’re a’sposed to tell uncle Eddie you wuv him.”

“I don’t know about this,” Richie sighed in defeat, slumping onto the sofa in a sulk, “if by some miracle he likes me back, he can do better. I’ll just die alone.”

Rose rolled her eyes, seizing her uncle’s hands and trying to pull his resistant body to stand. Ever since the youngster had stumbled upon the well-kept secret that was Richie’s feelings for his best friend, she’d tried everything in her power to get them together, knowing full well Eddie felt the same way. Of course he did, she wasn't an idiot. Rose could see the way Eddie looked at Richie, lingering just that little bit longer, how he laughed at his jokes, how he made every excuse to touch him. They even lived together ever since Eddie's divorce. They were both so stubborn and annoying but Rose loved them and wanted them to be happy. The problem was that Eddie had left for a date with some guy from the gym. Rose had promised herself she’d get Richie to confess tonight, regardless how well Eddie’s date went.

Richie allowed himself to be dragged into the bedroom for a freshen up - which mainly involved Rose waving her fake make-up kit over his face and hair - and a change of clothes, deciding the sweatpants and stained grey t-shirt was not up to par. Richie didn't know what the fuss was about but he knew better than to argue with her. Rose had chosen a horrible loud shirt and jeans, throwing them to her uncle with a sly grin. He changed without argument, following her into the kitchen and lifting her onto the counter.

“Alright, fine. So I might need your help,” Richie agreed, fetching them a bowl of ice cream to share. He handed Rose a spoon, “okay, let’s do a practice run. You be Eddie,” Rose immediately got into character, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands, staring at her uncle with a huge dopey grin on her face. Richie stared at her in confusion, “what are you doing?”

“That’s how uncle Eddie looks at you.”

Richie scoffed, unable to keep from blushing. He subconsciously pushed his glasses into place, “no, he doesn’t.”

“Yeah, he does,” Rose said, far too knowingly for her age. She scooped up a large amount of ice cream, smearing more across her face than in her mouth, “you think he’d let you see him looking at you like that?”

Richie didn’t say anything for a moment, thinking over her words, “I liked you better before you could talk.”

* * *

It was a good sign when Eddie headed straight for the wine when he got in after his date. He poured a large glass for himself and half for Richie, wordlessly handing it to him and sitting next to him. Richie glanced at him out of the corner of his eye; he looked wound up and stressed which made Richie smile to himself. So, gym guy wasn't quite what was expected. They watched his latest Netflix show in silence. They made it five minutes before Eddie began ranting about his shitty date.

“Men. Why did I have to be attracted to fucking _men_?”

“‘Cause fucking men is great,” Richie said with a smirk, sipping at his wine and quickly glancing over his shoulder to check Rose was in bed; he really didn't need another lecture from Ben. Eddie chuckled and Richie glanced at him, “what was wrong with this one?”

“He brought his mom to the date.”

Richie nearly choked on his drink, silently thanking that utter moron for his stupidity, “what the fuck? What did you do?”

“What do you think?” Eddie put his glass on the coffee table, angling his body towards Richie on the sofa, “I had a nice free meal and told him never to call me.”

Richie laughed, nearly spilling his drink everywhere, “oh, my God…Eddie, I love you,” Eddie lifted his head, staring directly at Richie who looked very much like a deer in headlights at the moment. He downed the rest of his wine, pointedly avoiding looking at Eddie. The shorter man, however, was smirking as Richie attempted to backtrack, "I mean, you know, like a bro. We're buddies, right? Like, like a pal."

"Rich," Eddie was chuckling, having shuffled closer and taken Richie's face in his hands, forcing him to look directly at him, "I love you, too. More than a friend, bro, pal, buddy or whatever you want to call it."

Richie swallowed, his smile matching Eddie's as he cheekily added, "I can do better than that. That was shitty. Can I get a redo? More romantic."

"Nope," Eddie said smugly, quickly brushing his lips against Richie's to shut him up, "I can't believe you let me go out on all those shitty dates, having bad sex with gross dudes when we could’ve been doing that the whole time.”

Richie didn’t know if he should be offended, flattered or turned on, “hey, I may be gross but there’s no way I’m bad at sex.”

“You know what I mean,” Eddie said, gently nudging Richie’s knee with his foot. He shuffled closer, playing with Richie’s shirt as they leaned towards each other, “I love you, Richie Tozier.”

“Good,” Richie swallowed, fingers toying playfully with Eddie’s shirt buttons, “now let’s discuss this date thing, hmm?”


End file.
